


Tú me haces fuerte

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terminó su canción y se sentía feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú me haces fuerte

Harry está contento, se siente feliz y eso no tiene relación con el hecho de que esté en su primera gira mundial con la banda y que esté visitando lugares que no pensó visitar un día. Lo que lo tiene contento es que en el álbum que están grabando entre descansos y conciertos está siendo el mejor que han hecho hasta el momento. Se están involucrando más en las canciones, eso es lo que lo tiene contento.

Así que hoy después de muchos días y horas luchando por escribir algún verso, con ayuda de su equipo, por fin logró terminar la canción y ya está ansioso por grabarla y poder cantarla. Espera que las y los fans la amen, y lo más importante es que a él le gusta.

—Harry —se da vuelta y ve que es Louis quien lo está llamando, se levanta del sillón y va donde él— ¿qué pasa Lou?

—Todos me han dicho que estás demasiado feliz, y me gustaría sabe por qué.

Louis lo toma de la mano, ya están en el lugar en que harán el concierto, y se lo lleva a una habitación para que puedan estar solos.

—Terminé la canción que estaba escribiendo. —Le dice con una sonrisa en la cara, es que de verdad está muy feliz— ¿en serio? Yo también terminé la que estaba haciendo.

Harry sonríe, pero se extraña de que su compañero no se muestre tan contento de haber terminado la canción. En realidad se le ve bastante melancólico y aunque durante este año Louis no se ha mostrado como la persona más feliz del mundo (desde que lo controlan más se le ha complicado el sonreír con facilidad) nunca lo había notado así.

—Lou, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta en un susurro. Tiene esa costumbre de hablar en susurros cuando sabe que algo grave le está pasando al mayor.

Louis sale de su trance y abraza a Harry tomándolo de los hombros y acercándolo a él haciendo que quede el rizado encima de él. El de ojos verdes cierra los ojos entregándose a las caricias que le proporciona Louis, siempre se ha relajado cuando el de ojos azules le acaricia el cabello. Extrañaba tanto estar así con él, ahora que Modest! Se ha puesto más estricto con todo, es difícil conseguir momentos como estos.

—Tú me haces fuerte Harry —le responde Louis y el rizado trata de entender y como respuesta hunde su rostro en el cuello y deja un beso allí.

—Te quiero Louis.

***

Su sonrisa se hace más grande ahora que están en el proceso de grabación. Louis cuando escuchó su canción le sonrío de esa manera tan suya y que hace que todo su interior se retuerza y ahora cuando todos están grabando el coro de la canción que había escrito el mayor su voz tiembla al escuchar la frase final del coro.

«You make me strong»

 


End file.
